My Worst Battle Against Team Rocket: Brocks POV
by Master Gamer
Summary: Since you miss a lot when a person is knocked out in a first person POV, I decided to write what happens


My Worst Battle Against Team Rocket- The In-between story  
  
By: Master Gamer  
  
I'm deciding since you miss a lot of stuff in a first person point of view   
when he blacks out, I'm gonna do "The In between" stuff from Brock's point of  
view.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon.  
  
  
Now the story (Thank God once more).  
  
  
Remember: Brock's Point of view  
  
  
I don't believe how well Ash is doing! He actually knocked out a pokémon even  
through all the pain from Team Rocket's traps. That Blastoise is really  
something else!!!  
  
He seemed very happy from knocking that Flareon out, until Jesse brought out   
her Electabuzz. I could tell right now that Ash was having the same thoughts  
as me; that was "Uh oh,". I wonder if Ash can handle this? Jessie called for her Electabuzz to   
use Thinder Punch. This Electabuzz is fast! It took only a matter of seconds for the thunder   
punch to hit Blastoise. Ash let out one of the worst cries of pain I'd ever heard before   
falling to the floor of the platform. James showed Me and Misty a videotape of Ash.  
  
"The trainer is unable to battle, there fore Team Rocket is the Winner!!!" James declared.  
The platform lowered and I took a good long look at his still body. He was unconscious and   
breathing heavily and I don't blame him, I actually think he deserves to be out of that misery.  
I probably would have jumped off the platform and killed myself in that amount of pain. I   
picked up I Ash's empty pokéballs and recalled Blastoise. I picked Ash up and Walked as fast   
as I could out of the gym, before they pulled some other trick.  
  
Pikachu ran up to me as well as Misty.  
  
"Brock I seen a sign in there that says that Pokémon Centers are building hospitals for   
trainers, Let's go!!!" Misty explained to me.  
  
I ran as fast as humanly possable with Ash in my arms; But I only get about a hundred yards  
before hearing a familiar voice.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"   
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To Extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rock-"   
  
"That is enough!!!! Ash is hurt here and we need to get him to the hospital!!!!" I said to Team  
Rocket.  
  
"You ain't going anywhere kid unless you give us Pikachu!!!" Jesse coldheartedly said.  
  
"This 'kid' you refer to, happens to Ash Ketchum whom I care for as a little brother, sure he   
can be impulsive and mess things up, but this guy cares for his Pokémon more then you two EVER  
will, he even risks his life for his Pokémon and I will risk my life to protect him." I stated.  
  
I knew I caught them off guard and that Misty knew it too, so I took this time advantage to   
run. We got about another hundred yards before running into Officer Jenny.  
  
"Did he go to that gym?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yes, please hurry!!!"  
  
She somehow fit us all on and rode off. I got to the point where I couldn't contain myself,   
this is probably the closet I'm ever gonna get to heaven!!! Holding onto Jenny's back is like  
touching what you've always wanted.  
"You... are... so... gorgeous... so dreamy..." I dreamingly said, until Misty tugged on my ear.  
  
"That's it Romeo! Don't think you're going to get in some lovey-dovey thing just because she   
let's you sit directly in back of her!!!" Misty told me.  
  
I snapped back into reality  
  
Jenny radioed the pokemon center to prepare for Ash's arrival I soon saw the Pokémon Center   
come into view. Jenny sped up and slowed down at the door.  
  
Nurse Joy and ten Chanseys ran out and put Ash onto a stretcher. I sure feel bad for him,   
having to go through all this though.   
  
I had to fill out some forms before being able to see Ash.  
  
When I got there I seen Ash, he looked like he had just awakened.  
  
"Hi Ash! It's good to know that your awake now." Misty said.  
  
"What happened?" Ash weakly asked Misty.  
  
"I have an idea of what happened but I don't know if it's true or not." Misty answered.  
  
"Don't keep me in suspense! What is the idea?" Ash questioned.  
  
"I heard a rumor once about when a person is in extreme pain your brain can't handle it and   
just sort of overloads like a computer causing you to faint, but since it's only a rumor I   
don't know if it's true." Misty explained.  
  
"Yeah I heard that too." I added.  
  
"Say this doesn't look like a normal hospital, what's with that?" Ash asked.   
  
"This is a pokémon center. All pokémon centers are now building hospitals for trainers since  
there have been so many trainer injuries lately." Misty explained to Ash.   
Ash fell asleep after about two minutes of silence, poor thing.  
  
Misty and I walked out and went to the park, I took an inflatable foot ball out of my bag and  
blew it up. Misty and I played Catch until dusk, we really had fun. Night came and we returned  
to the Pokémon Center, but Nurse Joy said that there hadn't been a peep from Ash. I started to   
worry about him. I knew he was strong and all, but what if he's getting ready to sip into a   
coma? What if's kept crossing my mind all night, and I could tell Misty was no different. After  
staying up all night, Misty and I took a long nap. It was about 3 in the afternoon when I woke   
up. I went out front to see what Misty was up to.  
"Good Afternoon Misty!" I greeted.  
  
"Good Afternoon Brock!" She greeted back.  
  
I began to talk about some of the pokémon my brothers and sisters had until I noticed Ash   
standing by me.  
  
"Hey there Ash! 'Bout time! You've been out 2 days. Ready to go?" I asked Ash.  
"Long as we go to the gym!" Ash answered.  
  
Officer Jenny took us back to the gym, but this time Ash got to sit up front, dang.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So you twerps decided to return." James said.  
"You bet!" Ash responded.  
"So let's get ready to rumble!!! A one pokémon match." Jessie announced.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jessie sent out Flareon, Ash then sent out his Blastoise.  
Ash called for Flareon to use the tackle attack. It slammed into Flareon, Flareon   
counterattacked using a Fire Blast.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ash screamed in pain once again, do I pity him. He fell to the   
ground. But slowly stood up.  
"You think your traps can take me down? Hah! Do you know who I am? Huh? I am pokémon trainer  
Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, soon to be pokémon master I might add. I CAN'T AND WILL NOT be   
taken down by you guys. You can hurt me, knock me out and blind me, but you will NEVER stop me   
from becoming one of the world's best! I refuse to lose!" Ash stated.   
I was in tears Jessie and James were shocked. I could tell Ash was too. By the look on Ash's   
face I could tell he was shocked, but not distracted.  
  
"Blastoise, finish the job! Hydro Pump!!!!" Ash commanded.   
  
Blastoise used it's Hydro Pump and Knocked out Flareon for the win.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo! God! God! God!" Jessie angrily screamed. "Alright you twerp, final   
challenge and you don't get a chance to accept or not. Survive this without being Knocked out   
and the badge is yours." Jessie announced.  
Ash looked like he didn't have a good feeling about this one.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Ash screamed before falling once again. Ow, I'd hate to be in his shoes   
right now. The shock continued for about ten seconds. Ash slowly lifted a hand to signal that   
he was still awake. Soon after, Something small flew across the air and hit Ash's back.   
Ash turned over to see what it was. I could tell from the gigantic smile on Ash's face that it  
was the Earth Badge. I felt that Ash deserved that for all he went through, he probably should   
have gotten more, but oh well.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The platform slowly decended and I then helped Ash to my feet.  
"How are you feeling Ash" I asked.  
"I feel like someone just Wrestled me and won" Ash responded.  
I think that he is definately ready for the challenges that await him. You wanna know how I   
know? Because this kid is to be Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum. 


End file.
